Primordial Entities
Primordial Entities refer to a group of nigh-omnipotent beings, deities, forces, and entities who have existed since before the creation of the entire Multiverse. Characteristics All of them are older than the Multiverse and possess immense to incalculable power, ranging from at least destroying someone on a subatomic level and altering the very fabric of reality (Archangels) up to fully removing all of existence (Amara) or creating whole universes (God). Despite their absolute power and agelessness, none are unkillable since even Death, God, and Amara, being called the strongest beings can be killed under the right conditions. Like all things, even the Primordials are to certain degrees subject to the flow of the Natural Order. Members Primordial Beings Powerful, nigh-omnipotent entities that created beings, dimensions, and weapons of absolute power that is second to their own. *'God' - The Primordial Being of Light, He is the creator of virtually everything that exists in Creation. Can transfer the Mark of the Outsider and do and/or create just about anything. The other Primordial Beings are the only beings to pose any threat, or harm, to God. *'Aurora' - The Goddess of All Creation, she is the co-creator of virtually everything that exist in Creation. Can do and/or create just about anything. She helped God create the Angels, Heaven, the Earths, and the Multiverse. *'Amara' - The Primordial Being of Darkness and God's sister. She is able to annihilate all of existence and is capable of undoing virtually anything in the Multiverse her brother made. At least slightly stronger than God Himself, she is also able to fatally wound her own brother and heal him fully without difficulty. No supernatural entity can survive her or overpower her without massive assistance such as all the archangels and God. Only God is capable of killing her and only with help. * Goblivious - The Primordial Being of Void, he was said to be powerful enough to have created the Empty. *'Eve' - The Primordial Being of Light, she is a nigh-omnipotent being and the personification of life itself and also created life itself on all the worlds her older brother created. She is able to bring any being under her own kind back to life. She also created all the realms for her Pagan children. *'Death' - The Primordial Being of Death and the eldest and most powerful Horsemen, he is a nigh-omnipotent being and the personification of death itself. He is able to kill any being, except his siblings and whoever bears the Mark of the Outsider. He once realigned the orbit of the moon and is also capable of "jail-breaking" Lucifer's Cage. *'Magnus' - The Primordial Being of Space, she created the Speedforce and the Time Wraiths. Together with her brother, she created the Space-Time continuum. *'Oberon' - The Primordial Being of Time, he is the creator of Avalon. Aided by his sister, he created the Space-Time continuum. *'Titania' - The Primordial Queen of Time, she it the co-creator of Avalon, having aided Oberon in creating it as well as the Fairies. Seraphim As the very first celestial beings created by God and Aurora themselves, Seraphim possess incalculable levels of absolute power. *'Oracle' - The most powerful creation of God and Aurora as well as the most powerful entity created by any of the Primordial Beings. He is the most powerful angel of all. He is even said to be the living embodiment of creation itself. Now, he is the Ruler of Heaven. *'Barachiel' - The second most powerful Seraph. For a time, was the bearer of the Mark of the Outsider, which made her next to truly indestructible. *'Matorius' - The third Seraph. At one point, he was able to cause an entire diner to explode with a movement of his hands. *'Azrael' - The Seraph of Death, was the deadliest of the all. She was powerful enough to being death upon any entity lesser than herself. *'Shachath' - He once turned an entire town to ice. *'Evtoth' - The Seraph of Fire, was able to incinerate a large group of monsters with just a look. *'Eartheia' - Though the youngest Seraph, she is so powerful that she destroyed an entire room inside one of the headquarters of the Order of the Dragon. Archangels As celestial beings created by God and Aurora themselves, Archangels possess unimaginable levels of power. * Michael - The de facto Ruler of Heaven after God left. The oldest and most powerful Archangel. For most of their altercations in Season 5, he is seen to be comparable to Oracle's suppressed power. * Lucifer - Creator of the demon species. Capable of bringing about the Apocalypse. * Ariel - Powerful enough to kill an entire group of powers with just a wave of her hand. * Uriel - Killed several angels with one shot of his blades. * Sariel - Was able to compel younger angels to her will. * Raphael - On one occasion, he destroyed a Cherub on a subatomic level. * Gabriel - Created a TV universe to imprison the girls. Made Sidney relive a day over and over again countless times by reversing time and ensuring the Team died each day. Category:Species Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Strongest of the Species Category:Types Category:Celestial Beings